conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
World War III
The World War III conspiracy theory proposes that the New World Order would essentially be established after a major world conflict, subsequent to World War I and World War II. Conspiracy theorists equate Nostradamus’ twenty-seven year war with World War III, which is to end by 2029. This essentially places the 9/11 attacks as kicking off The horrible war. Global conflict triggers Britain has voted itself out of the European Union and continues to negotiate on Brexit into 2019. There is continuing conflict in Syria with a chemical attack on civilians outraging the world. US President Donald J Trump launched a US Tomahawk missile strike on a Syrian regime airbase in 2017. North Korea has pushed ahead with its ballistic missile tests and nuclear tests in its bid to become a nuclear power. Japan carries out air attack drills and dishes out leaflets on what to do should Kim Jong-un’s nukes rain down. (In chronological order of greatest fears) # crisisThe Week, Are we on the brink of World War 3?, May 21, 2019 # crisis over SyriaThe Sun, Will there be a World War 3 and who would win? Latest WW3 news as US and Russia tensions over Syria continue By Patrick Knox, Neal Baker, Mark Hodge, Jon Rogers and Sofia Petkar, 27 Feb 2019, 13:45UAlamongordo, WHY WORLD WAR 3 COULD HAPPEN IN 2019 # crisisindy100, The Queen has a secret speech if World War 3 breaks out. This is what it says…, 14 March 2018 12:45 by Greg Evans # crisisNY Post, Anonymous warns world to ‘prepare’ for World War 3, By Chris Perez May 8, 2017 | 10:18pm #War-for-OilOur World, War-for-Oil Conspiracy Theories May Be Right, 2015•02•04 Carol Smith, United Nations University # crisisExpress UK, World War 3 World stage :The world theatre according to George Friedman, doctorate from Cornell University From 1945 to 1991, the United States was caught in a conflict with the Soviet Union. The United States has been the sole global power only since 1991 (fall of USSR), less than 20 years. People say China is emerging as a power. The U.S. economy is roughly three times larger than China’s (a $10 trillion difference). Twenty-five percent of the world’s economic activity happens in the United States. The U.S. Navy is the leading presence of (controls) all the oceans. The center of gravity of US military power is in space. Everything from navigation to communication to intelligence satellites operate in space. Knocking out those assets would blind and cripple the USA.The Smithsonian, George Friedman on World War III By Terence Monmaney, Smithsonian Magazine, August 2010 Japan is the center of gravity of Asia; it’s the second-largest economy in the world. Japan is unified and has the largest navy in Asia. Japan is utterly dependent on the sea lanes for the import and export of products. And those sea lanes are controlled by the United States. The United States controls the oceans, and its view is that—that is the foundation of its national security. By 2010, Turkey has become the 17th- largest economy in the world and the largest Islamic economy. Whenever Islam emerges into a coherent political entity, which it hasn’t done for a century, Turkey is almost invariably at its center. Poland has the 21st-largest economy in the world, the 8th-largest in Europe, and is considered to be by far the most dynamic. It fears Germany, Russia, and Turkey. With Russia rebuilding itself, it makes the Poles very uneasy. As the Germans have been reaching out to the Russians, Poland feels trapped. Conspiracy According to David Montaigne,Metro, World War 3 is about to begin, and the world will end in 2019, author predicts, by Rob Waugh, 7 Jan 2019 9:54 am Nostradamus’ most common theme is the military invasion of Europe by an Islamic alliance of nations in the early 21st century. Iran and Turkey are mentioned most often, along with many other Muslim nations that unite to invade Southern and Western Europe. The United States is initially unable to help. Nostradamus repeatedly tells us that the war between Islam and Christianity progresses slowly into a world war lasting about 27 years in total. It ends no later than 2029, but could go nuclear much sooner. At least four cities will be nuked, including New York and Rome. Nostradamus did not see up to the year 3797. He knew the world as we know it ends in the early 21st century, just after the war between Islam and Christianity ends. He repeatedly describes an Islamic Antichrist and the fulfillment of all biblical end times prophecies during and immediately following the war, including a catastrophic pole shift that alters the surface of the Earth.Amazon, Nostradamus And The Islamic Invasion Of Europe, by David Montaigne Nostradamus ;The 27-year war If the 27 year war prediction is true, and if it ends no later than 2029, then the horrible war has already begun starting with the 2001 September 11 attacks which ushered apocalyptic statements of war in January 2002. :"We're taking action against evil people. Because this great nation of many religions understands, our war is not against Islam, or against faith practiced by the Muslim people. Our war is a war against evil. This is clearly a case of good versus evil, and make no mistake about it -- good will prevail."The White House, BACKGROUNDER: THE PRESIDENT'S QUOTES ON ISLAM :—''President George W. Bush at a Town Hall Meeting with Citizens of Ontario'' : Ontario Convention Center, Ontario, California : January 5, 2002 References Category:World War III Category:New World Order